gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War: Razorclaw
This is my first fanfic so some feed back would be appreciated, this story follows Tunhk Razorclaw, son of Skrol (look him up in this wiki) Act 1 CHAPTER ONE: BLOOD BATH The Hollow was bustling with the sound of gunfire, Tunhk and his squad of locust were pinned down by the lambent. "keep fighting!" yelled out Tunhk, as bullets whizzed by him and his squadmates. his squad must have taken out about 20 lambent, but they just kept on advancing. one of the drones charged the lambent, shooting one in the head with his hammerburst, the lambents brain matter shot out of his head along with some green ooze. A lambent boomer arrived and started firing at tuhnk's squad. Khralesh, a theron threw a bolo grenade at the boomer, blowing him to bits. the boomers right arm flew towards Khralesh, he used the boomshot to kill 15 lambent, their chunks flying everywhere. Out of ammo Khralesh was shot eight times in the stomach, he cried out in pain, crumpled over and leaned against some cover. "Hold on, Khralesh victory is upon us!" yelled out Tuhnk. Another drone charged at the lambent, he had his head blown off by a lambent, the eerie green monster chuckled in triumph. Tuhnk shot down two more lambent, then his hammerburst ran out of ammo. Vehnsh, a grenadier blew off a lambents right arm with his gnasher. The lambent stared in disbelief at the bleeding stump were his arm used to be, and screeched out in pain, Vehnsh gave him an uppercut breaking his jaw and finishing off the lambent. Tunhk pulled out his fathers invention, a double barreled boltok pistol. One by one the lambent started dropping like flies as Tunhk's shots pierced through their skulls. "Retreat!" shouted the lambent, as they realized they were outmatched. "Cowards, all of you!" yelled out Tunhk. The lambent retreated, and Tunhk's squad fired upon them as they fled. "Victory!" yelled out Vehnsh. Tunhk looked around at all of the corpses his squad of 20 reduced to four, he looked to his right and noticed that Khralesh had bled out. Tunhk got down on one knee and held a moment of silence for his fallen brothers, he picked up his comrades tags and stood up. "this wasn't the victory i had hoped for" said Tunhk. "at least we defeated the lambent" said Vehnsh, "for now.." replied Tunhk. they found that one lambent was trying to crawl away, Tunhk grabbed him by the throat, stuck his Boltok in its mouth, and blew the glowing bastards skull to bits. "Let us go" said Tuhnk as he and what was left of his squad headed home to rest. CHAPTER TWO: THE WELCOME WAGON It seems as if the inner hollow never sleeps, it was filled with the sounds of cropsers digging, drones at target practice and machines clancking. Things were still messy since the part of the hollow got flooded, but the locust were managing. Tunhk and Vehnsh headed back to the barracks to eat, they got some stone trays and waited in line. they stepped to the front of the line where a fairly large butcher whom the drones called "Guts" was handing out rations. "Whats the food today?" asked Vehnsh, "Well theres rockworm, rockworm stew or this blue stuff." said Guts " I'll have the stew" said Tunhk "I'll take the blue stuff" said Vehnsh. they sat down to eat with the other hundreds of drones. "So how much do you think the lambent outnumber us by" asked Vehnsh. "At least two to one, my father's been doing research and he thinks he know a way to get rid of the lambent one and for all" said Tunhk "yea, ive gotta way to get rid of em" said Vehnsh as he made the gesture of a gun with his hand."we took a beating" said Vehnsh as he stared at the holes in both his and Tunhks armor. "well we're alive, and we took out a bunch of those glowing bastards." said Tunhk. There came a loud explosion from the south side of the barracks, the lambent started to charge in. "speak of the fucking devil" said tunhk as he grabbed his hammerburst and flipped the table over for cover. "take cover" yelled a random drone. Tunhk shot four lambent down and watched as their blood spillled on the floor. "theyre as stupid as wretches!" yelled Tunhk, a lambent drone advanced towards the two and revved up his chainsaw bayonet, he tried to cut Tunhk in half, but got a hole blown through his stomach by Vehnsh. the lambents blood splattered on Tunhks face and the two watched as the lambent leaned against the table, looked at the hole in his belly and died slowly.Tunhk kept shooting at the lambent, one of them shot him in the shoulder "FUCK!" yelled out Tunhk,"suck it up" said Vehnsh. Tunk pulled a knife from his boot, dug it into his shoulder, and took out the bullet. "Lucky shot" said Tunhk as he kept openeing fire. Category:Fanfiction